Mi pequeño de ojos verdes
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: Loki había sido muchas cosas... sin embargo nunca fue un buen padre. Pero al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos nunca se le ocurrió pensar que eso podría cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Bueno estaba escuchando mi playlist y de repente surgió esta idea, sé que Loki está muy fuera de carácter, pero no me importa (wuajajaja ok no) y sé que el titulo no es súper guay pero bueno.

El nombre Haraldr lo saque de google, de nombres nórdicos, significa guerrero y es lo más parecido a Harold

Él prólogo lo saque de algún manga (cuyo nombre no recuerdo) que leí hace tiempo y lo adapte. Si ustedes saben de él manga del que estoy hablando, no duden en decirme para que le de él crédito.

Espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los dos son míos, son de J.K.R y Stan Lee respectivamente

 _ **Mi pequeño de ojos verdes**_

A lo largo de su existencia Loki había sido muchas cosas

Un embaucador

Un guerrero

Un manipulador

Un bromista

Pero nunca, nunca había sido un padre amoroso. El más claro de los ejemplos eran sus otros hijos que a pesar de que no los odiaba, tampoco los amaba con locura; se podría decir que los niños le agradaban y por lo tanto cuando Odín los había desterrado a pesar de que había dolido mucho y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, lo había superado.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba perdidamente enamorado de su pequeño. Cuando había visto esos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda tan parecidos a los suyos, que sin embargo brillaban con la luz de la ternura y de la inocencia, se había dado cuenta que lo amaba más allá de toda razón y toda lógica.

Repasando los hechos se dio cuenta que no lamentaba ninguna de las cosas que había hecho, ya que sin ellas su pequeño no habría nacido.

Había llegado aquí porque una pareja que no podía tener hijos hizo alguna especie de ritual y de alguna manera término siendo transportado hasta este lugar.

La mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes (aunque nada parecidos a los de él o los de su hijo) y el hombre de pelo castaño, que realmente parecía tener una fregona en lugar de cabello ya que estaba todo alborotado y sin orden aparente y que llevaba lentes redondos; le habían pedido que los ayudara a concebir un hijo, que era el más grande anhelo de sus corazones.

Había estado aburrido en Asgard sin nada que hacer excepto, tal vez, molestar a Thor; así que pensándolo bien no tenía nada que perder y talvez podría tener algo de diversión a costa de los débiles mortales. Aunque estos en particular eran algo diferente y pronto se dio cuenta de que tenían magia, bastante de hecho. No como la de Asgard si no un tipo diferente.

Así que tomando el control del cuerpo del hombre ayudo a concebir al niño.

A pesar de no tener buenas experiencias con los nacimientos (ya que todos sus hijos le habían sido arrebatados después de una mirada) decidió quedarse y observar al pequeño que saldría, resultado de la mortal y el mismo.

Había pasado los siguientes nueve meses en viajes entre Asgard y Midgard, porque si desaparecía por completo de Asgard seria sospecho y muchos no dudarían en acusarlo de estar haciendo travesuras o ideando un plan para reírse a costa de otros (no es que hubieran estado equivocados en las ocasiones anteriores que lo habían acusado) y lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención para sí mismo.

Por lo tanto, después de la espera llego el día del nacimiento de su hijo, estaba emocionado (aunque no lo admitiera). Y cuando por fin lo vio y lo sostuvo en sus brazos su corazón dio un salto de pura felicidad, no podía creer que la mitad de esta criatura tan hermosa y perfecta era de él.

Con sus pequeñas manos hechas puñitos, su hermosa piel de un suave color melocotón, la pelusita que podría decir era su cabello, de color caoba y una mezcla perfecta del cabello de la pelirroja y su propio cabello negro como las plumas de los cuervos. También estaban sus pequeñas mejillas regordetas que estaban sonrojadas y lo que remataba a este perfecta creación, eran sus hermosos ojos jade como joyas, tan profundos que parecían llenar tu alma con la bondad y amor que irradiaban, este bebe era… era simplemente perfecto, no había otra palabra para describirlo, todas las demás eran simples subestimaciones.

Siempre había despreciado a los mortales por ser débiles y cobardes, pero al ver a su hijo supo que no podría odiarlos otra vez, ya que el mismo era un mortal, a pesar de llevar también su sangre.

No había tenido intención de relacionarse con él bebe, principalmente porque todo lo que había hecho había sido para dejar de estar aburrido, simplemente deseaba verlo y después seguir con su vida… pero ahora después de haberlo sostenido en sus brazos supo que no podría vivir sin involucrarse en su vida.

Y tan pronto como la esta revelación lo golpeo también se dio cuenta de que nunca podría llevarlo a Asgard, posiblemente en el momento en el que pusieran un pie ahí su hijo le seria arrebatado como Odín había hecho con los otros y supo con certeza que esta vez su corazón no lo soportaría, no soportaría ser separado de este bebe. Preferiría ser torturado cualquier día antes que permitiera ser alejado del niño.

Así que muy a su pesar decidió que la pareja lo criara, no sin antes hacerlos jurar que lo protegerían de cualquier cosa aun si tuvieran que perder sus vidas en el proceso.

La pareja estaba tan emocionada con su hijo y estaban totalmente enamorados del niño (no es que fuera difícil, después de todo el niño irradiaba amor y ternura y era fácil enamorarse de él) había aceptado inmediatamente.

Su pequeño _Haraldr._

O como los mortales los habían nombrado Harry James Potter.

Decidió que era mejor visitarlo dos veces al año para ver como crecía y atender sus necesidades, a pesar de que no era mucho, eso era mejor que nada. Los días acordados habían sido su cumpleaños, 31 de Julio, y el día en el que los mortales celebraban lo que conocía como Navidad.

Con mucho esfuerzo había regresado a Asgard, no sin antes, con mucha paranoia poner cientos de encantos para que le avisaran si estaba lastimado, perdido o enfermo y así acudir para ayudar o cuidarlo. También había agregado uno para esconder a su pequeño de la vista de Heimdall, que lo menos que deseaba era que Odín supiera de su existencia.

 **~ Salto de tiempo ~**

Había llegado después de la pequeña fiesta que los mortales habían hecho para su pequeño, se estaban escondiendo así que solo había asistido el padriperro (el padrino que se podía convertir en perro) de su hijo.

Podría jurar que cada vez que lo veía era más hermoso.

Le había dado un pequeño collar grabado con runas de protección y lo había visto dormir por algunas horas antes de irse depósito un suave beso en su sedoso cabello.

 **~ Salto de tiempo ~**

Había tenido un día horrible como niñera de su hermano cuidando de que no se metiera en algún lio, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir a la cama temprano.

Se despertó de repente…

Uno de los encantos que había trazado en su hijo, le estaba mostrando que estaba bastante herido y sin pensarlo dos veces se había escabullido para verlo.

Cuando llego a la pequeña casa de la pareja su corazón se detuvo… el piso superior de la casa estaba casi destruido, sin importarle nada corrió al cuarto en el que sabía que estaba su pequeño.

Apenas noto el cadáver del castaño, cuando llego a la habitación vio con horror como la pelirroja también estaba muerta y su pequeño estaba llorando y sangrando profusamente de una herida en su frente que tenía la forma de rayo.

Sin perder tiempo lo tomo en brazos y el niño inmediatamente se calmó, reconociendo esos brazos que lo habían sostenido antes. Y lo sano.

De pronto, como una revelación, recordó que lo mortales le habían dicho de una profecía, no la había tomado en serio, había otro niño que se adaptaba y echando de lado sus miedos decidió que el otro niño era el de la profecía y no su pequeño bebe.

Al parecer se había equivocado, pero no importaba. Haraldr perdió a los mortales que lo criaban. Decidió que nunca volvería a cometer otro error de ese tipo, el cuidaría, se enfrentaría al universo entero, incluyendo a su Padre, para garantizar su bienestar.

Se dio cuenta que no lo podría encerrar en una burbuja (que era su mayor deseo, porque eso no era saludable) así que lo entrenaría para que se pudiera defender.

El juro que lo criara rodeado de amor y cariño, lo protegería y lo enseñaría a defenderse (aunque con gusto desgarraría por la mitad a cualquiera que deseara hacerle daño).

Y con todo eso en mente beso su cicatriz sellando el silencioso juramento que había hecho.

 **-Fin-**

 **IzarBlackRiddle**


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Guau!

Increíble que una sola palabra pudiera resumir tan bien sus sentimientos, pero así era.

Estos últimos tres años y medio habían sido los más maravillosos y cansados de su vida. Agradecía enormemente a Frigga y Odin por haberlo cuidado tan bien y tomar en serio su educación.

Siempre había creído que criar niños era fácil, que ingenuo era.

Criar un hijo era lo más maravilloso, doloroso e increíble que alguien podía hacer.

Prueba de eso era su hermoso Haraldr o Harry como le decía de cariño en honor a la pareja mortal. Su pequeño era la perfección encarnada y siempre se le hacía increíble que parte de ese hermoso ser fuera producto de Él, agradecía infinitamente a aquellos mortales que habían pedido su ayuda, sin ellos no podría tener a su pequeño paquete de alegría y esa idea ahora se le hacía imposible de conciliar.

 **-LOKISON-**

Después de haber encontrado a su pequeño en la casa casi completamente destruida y que su corazón y su cuerpo estuvieran al tanto de estaba bien. Loki había entrado en pánico y quien pudiera culparlo sabía que no podría mantener a su hijo porque era en parte mortal y no podría llevarlo con él a Asgard ya que estaba prohibido. Había hecho un juramento de que lo protegería y aun su vida dependiera de eso, lo haría.

Así que ideo un plan, él no era conocido como el burlador o tramposo por nada.

El plan era arriesgado y el fracaso le conseguiría la muerte y el éxito posiblemente lo condenaría al exilio, pero prefería vivir en el exilio con su hijo que dejar que sufriera solo y dejar que alguien más lo criara. El no creía que hubiera algún mortal digno aparte de la pareja mortal que había ayudado a crear a su hijo y su dogfather (n/a: combinación de goodfather-padrino y dog-perro en ingles me gusta más que padriperro como lo puse antes). Pero la pareja estaba muerta y al dogfather no lo había visto desde el día en que fue a la casa y al verla destruida, después de asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien fue en pos del traidor para extraer venganza, pero el dogfather era un adulto y sin duda podría cuidar de sí mismo, su hijo era un infante y en este momento dependía más que nada de él.

Así que con mucho cuidado asegurándose de que Harry estaba bien y de que tenía un plan de respaldo que consistía en que lo criara su hila Hela, que desde su punto de vista era mejor que dejarlo con mortales que no entenderían el poder de su hijo y eso los podría llevar a rechazarlo, salió una mañana muy temprano y entro a asgard por un camino que nadie excepto el conocía y se escabullo hacia el jardín donde el padre de todo resguardaba las manzanas doradas ***1** que mantenía para aquellas personas que demostraban se dignas de ser inmortales y robo una, en la mente de Loki nadie era más merecedor que su hijo . Rápidamente hizo su escape de vuelta a donde estaba su hijo.

El problema era ahora dárselo de comer, y con ello la solución llego en forma de papilla.

Veinte minutos después tenía un plato con la manzana echa puré tras licuarlo todo, olía un poco diferente a la que su hijo comía y por ello el niño era reacio a comerla pero después de probar un poco después de mucha persuasión de parte de Loki finalmente se la acabo. Al hacerlo casi al instante quedo dormido y un pequeño halo de luz dorada cubrió al pequeño niño.

Loki sabía lo que significaba su hijo se estaba haciendo inmoral como el, eso significaba que crecía al ritmo de un mortal y cuando llego a cierta edad en que su propio cuerpo lo considerara lo suficientemente maduro dejaría de envejecer.

Estaba todo hecho.

El problema después de eso era donde viviría, para vivir en Asgard necesitaría explicar que su hijo era humano y era inmortal y tendría que revelar la forma que llego a eso y no creía que pudiera llegar a vivir entre los mortales ya que tarde o temprano Heimdall lo descubriría lo que daba paso a la parte B de su plan.

Compro el conjunto más tierno que había en la tienda de bebes, no es que el supiera de eso. Había observado un poco a las mujeres que compraban y muchas de ellas arrullaron un mameluco de oso, decidió que Harry se vería perfecto en él y no se equivocó su pequeño hijo se veía absolutamente adorable con el mameluco en un tono café claro con las partes de la panza, el interior de las orejas y donde iban lo pies de un color un poco más claro y con las marca de su huellas en sus pies, con una capucha con pequeñas orejas y una pequeña colita, sabía que nadie resistiría a su sonrisa y los pucheros que estaba haciendo.

Con un poco más de confianza con el atuendo de Harry y el suyo (que consistía en un traje de tres piezas negra, camisa blanca, corbata negra y una bufanda verde bosque que llevaba sobre los hombros) se encamino hacia la persona que sabía que estaría más dispuesta a escucharlos.

Su madre.

Había sido una charla duro y complicada, su madre lo amaba y entendía porque Loki había hecho lo que hizo. Aun así sabía que si bien podría abogar por el su castigo seria grande primeramente por engendrar otro niño y luego por hacerlo inmortal y su madre no se veía del todo segura de cuan comprometido estaba Loki con el niño, eso fue hasta que pidió conocerlo (ya que Loki lo había mantenido escondido durante la charla). Frigga al ver al niño se habia quedado un poco sin aliento para después empezar a arrullarlo y decir cuan lindo y adorable era. Loki no se sorprendió, su hijo era muy lindo y sin duda sus pucheros hacían que hasta la persona más fría quisiera arrullarlo y protegerlo.

Después de eso habían ido a ver a Odín que si bien en un momento había estado enojado por la noticia al ver al niño y ver que era humano y de hecho inmortal, había caído bajo el encanto del pequeño. Aun así Loki violo las leyes y debía ser castigado, si bien su castigo era relativamente suave teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo, sospechaba que el encanto de su hijo lo había salvado de una pena más grande y aunque él no lo sabía no se equivocaba en esa suposición.

Su castigo había sido la prohibición de todas las bromas (o forma de entrenamiento como Loki las llamaba) contra cualquier persona de Asgard, que por desgracia incluía a su hermano (alias su blanco favorito). Y el trabajo para anotar, corregir y ordenar los rollos con la historia de Asgard, trabajo que solo las personas que les gustaba la historia podían soportar ya que era tedioso y aburrido.

Le habían asignado una casa de dos plantas bastante grande para dos personas, pero pequeño en comparación con el palacio, con un pequeño jardín la parte delantera y trasera de la casa y convenientemente se encontraba al lado del palacio. Odín y Frigga habían alegado que como Loki estaría muy ocupado en las mañana con su nuevo trabajo ellos se podría ocupar del pequeño Haraldr (Ellos no lo llamaban Harry ya que creían que el nombre se ajustaba perfectamente al pequeño y el apodo queda corto en comparación).

Todos en Asgard al principio habían sido recelosos de Haraldr pero al verlo cuando Frigga lo paseaba por los jardines del palacio o cuando Loki en raras ocasiones lo llevaba con él al trabajo, decidieron que el niño era muy adorable, que Loki de alguna forma fuera un poco más blando alrededor de su hijo era una ventaja añadida.

Por lo que después de un tiempo todos le dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos al pequeño Haraldr.

 **-LOKISON-**

Su pequeño había crecido para ser un niño hermoso, inteligente, muy astuto, cariñoso y con una curiosidad que era difícil de creer. Lo que no lo tenía tan feliz ya que siempre acababa en alguna situación peligrosa por causa de ella.

Como la vez que casi se había caído de uno de los anaqueles más altos de su biblioteca, porque su niño había tenido curiosidad sobre un libro rojo que tenía en la cima del anaquel y en su afanosa necesidad de satisfacer su curiosidad había escalado hasta la cima, cosa que no era tan difícil ya que el niño era bastante atlético, pero en la dicha de haber conseguido el libro había caído al vacío. Agradecía más allá de todo que se en ese momento estuviera pasando por ahí y hubiera podido alcanzarlo antes de que se hiciera daño.

Loki juraba haber perdido diez años con esa acrobacia, su hijo por el contrario había estado entusiasmado con todo el asunto y quería volver a hacerlo. Loki nunca antes había tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados por un lado estaba profusamente aliviado de que su hijo estaba bien, por otro estaba triste porque el niño en lugar de buscarlo por ayuda había decido hacerlo por su cuenta y estaba furioso por haberse acabado metiéndose en un serio peligro. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar rienda suelta a su furia dando lugar a una gran reprimenda y un pequeño castigo como una semana sin postre, esta se había ido cuando su pequeño había alzado su mirada con las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. Preocupado de que se hubiera lastimado empezó a examinarlo, se extrañó que estuviera en perfectas condiciones y trato de interrogarlo solo para descubrir que Harry se había asustado porque sabía que su papa solo se enojaba cuando no hacía algo o se ponía en peligro y que si bien le había gustado la sensación de "volar" como había dicho no quería que su padre se enojara con él.

Después de veinte minutos y un vaso de leche caliente su pequeño se había quedado dormido en su regazo, le había explicado que estaba enojado y poco triste al descubrir que no había pedido ayuda y se expuso a un peligro innecesario. Harry había comprendido y prometió ser más cuidadoso y pedir ayuda en casos necesarios, después de eso la emoción por su casi caída y su episodio sentimental tomaron mucha energía y eso se notó ya que después de una breve vista a las cocinas por un vaso de leche caliente se quedó dormido casi al instante.

También recordaba una ocasión en la que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y había mandado a Harry al jardín para entretenerse un rato, cuando lo fue a buscar se quedó sin aliento al ver a su pequeño de cuatro años con una enorme serpiente envolviendo casi todo su cuerpo, su instinto protector salió a flote y se preparaba para despedazar a la serpiente que osó atacar a su hijo cuando se detuvo en seco al oír una serie de silbidos seguidos de una risa encantada y unos silbidos de retorno, le costó algunos segundos darse cuenta que le primera serie de silbidos venían de su hijo, un poco más relajado se había acercado a cuestionar a Harry que mansamente contesto todas sus preguntas.

Si, era una serpiente.

Si, podía entenderla.

Si, sabía el género de la serpiente y era macho.

Si, la serpiente había prometido no hacerle daño.

Si, estaban jugando.

Loki había estado en un gran shock cuando su hijo le rogo por quedarse con su serpiente ahora conocida como Kaa, gracias a que su hijo había leído uno de los libros de los mortales llamado el libro de la selva y aparentemente su hijo decidió que era cool tener una serpiente con el mismo nombre.

Fue la primera vez que Harry hizo un berrinche ya que su papá se negó al principio, sin embargo después de muchos argumentos y lágrimas Loki había cedido.

Se sentía con una mezcla de afecto y orgullo por las habilidades de persuasión y manipulación de su hijo y también sentía un poco de frustración al haber sido perfectamente engañado y chantajeado por un niño de cuatro años, que en su defensa podía alegar que esos ojos de cachorro eran armas mortales y que sin duda si Harry le preguntara a Odín para regalarle uno de los reinos con esos ojos lo conseguiría en menos de cinco minutos.

 **-LOKISON-**

También tenía momentos maravillosos como los primeros pasos de Harry, la pareja mortal aún vivía y era el cumpleaños de Harry. Había sido entretenido ver la cara de concentración cuando su hijo trato de afirmar sus piernitas y cuando por fin se estabilizo había ignorado al castaño que le estaba haciendo señas y camino directo a él, Loki en ese momento sintió que su corazón se había derretido un poco más.

O cuando Harry tenia casi tres años y aprendió a escribir unas cuantas palabras y le había echo un dibujo que si bien se notaba que fue hecho por un niño era bastante detallado y se apreciaba que fue pintado con máximo cuidado, Harry se lo había dado y en un ataque de timidez se había escabullido, dejando a Loki en la habitación, un poco estupefacto había visto que en el dibujo estaba una versión de Loki con su armadura completa quien sostenía a un niño pequeño de una manera increíblemente protectora, lo que más resaltaba del dibujo eran los ojos de ambos coloreados con varios tonos de verde y dando un efecto bastante increíble, por encima del dibujo el título decía "Mi papi es mi héroe". Loki sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta era lo más hermoso que lo habían dado en su vida, era algo tan simple pero en su pecho un calor difuso lo atacaba. Inmediatamente se dirigió a buscar a Harry y lo encontró en la sala sentado en silencio, que era una rara vista de su hijo sin perder tiempo lo había recogido en sus brazo y procedió a agradecer y asegurarle que el regalo era perfecto. Fue un momento increíble y no dejaba de agradecer que tuviera a su pequeño pues si en el su vida sería aburrida y bastante monótona y totalmente oscura sin el amor de su hijo.

 **-LOKISON-**

Si con todo eso y más Loki se encontraba que ser padre era maravilloso y aterrador todo al mismo tiempo. Increíble y bastante satisfactorio. Nunca creyó que se interesaría tanto por el bienestar de alguien, pero aquí estaba disfrutando de su paternidad, de toda ella.

De las noche en vela por que su hijo estaba enfermo.

De los días de verano que pasaba corriendo y jugando con su pequeño.

Era increíble no solo saber, si no experimentar también todo eso.

Si Harry se sentía mal, entonces el experimentaba su dolor. Si Harry estaba feliz entonces el procedió a serlo también. Sin duda nunca imagino que alguien sería tan dependiente de él, pero estaba Harry y no lo cambiaría por nada.

 **-Fin del capítulo-**

 ***1-** es una historia de la mitología nórdica solo que la he adaptado a mi conveniencia para que me sirva en el fic.

Bueno aquí está un capítulo más de esta historia. He decido hacerlo en forma de one-shots por si se me acaba la inspiración no quede inconclusa. Espero les guste. Cualquier mención de un error es bien recibida, al igual que sus comentarios a menos que sean groseros, entonces lo ignorare. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, disculpen si no contesto. La próxima vez los contestare dentro de la historia. Saludos.

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


	3. Chapter 3

Maldita sea!

Debió haber escuchado a su padre cuando le dijo que no debía maldecir tanto frente a su pequeño.

En su defensa que eran palabras bastante simples y no tan ofensivas como podrían haber sido. Además de que su pequeño tenía cuatro años y dudaba enormemente que repitiera algo como eso. Ingenuo de él.

Fue un shock total oír a su precioso hijo maldecir de esa manera. No sabía que hacer. Por primera vez, las palabras no salían de sus labios. Era irreal. Sin duda el, Loki dios de la travesura y engaño, el Tramposo, conocido por su lengua de plata no podría haber quedado sin palabras ante la inocente maldición de un niño. Bueno sin duda no era un niño normal, era su hijo. Pero aún así la idea era tan absurda que ni la podía concebir. Pero de nuevo aquí estaba frente al problema.

¿como podía amonestar una conducta así cuando el fue el impulsor de está? Sería demasiado hipócrita de su parte. Su hijo ya había maldecido y sin duda no se arriesgaría a que ahora se le pegara la hipocresía.

Bueno el podía culpar a Thor... Hummm esta idea tenía mérito. Después de todo el también maldecía muy a menudo y regularmente era frente a Harry, podía hacerlo parecer mala influencia para Harry frente a sus padres. Actuaría de forma conveniente ya que el no se vería como el responsable de esta y serviría como venganza contra el bruto de su hermano por burlarse de el diciendo que la cicatriz de Harry había sido en su honor, por ser dios del trueno y toda esa basura (que cabe señalar, eso solo servía en el objeto subdesarrollado y lleno de gas que su hermano hacia llamar cerebro porque Harry tenía una cicatriz de rayo y el era el dios del trueno, pero ¿hacérselo a entender a Thor? Ni de broma, era tan tedioso y poco efectivo como enseñarle a un mono a volar).

Humm si definitivamente cada vez le gustaba más está idea.

Lo haría parecer el malo de la película para variar. Jujuju ya podía ver la cara de su madre de decepción y la cara de molestia de su padre en contra de su hermano. Seria dulce el único obstáculo en su venganza era su pequeño hijo y era tan raro que en esto momento el fuera un impedimento, pero bueno algo tenía que idear, el único problema era que Harry era obstinado como ninguno (muy parecido a él) y sería difícil convencerlo, pero ya tenía algo en mente.

 ***Little Harry***

En estos momento Loki era otra persona, una persona con un plan de venganza entre manos, si bien parte de su castigo incluía no hacer bromas, técnicamente esto no lo era, era un plan de designación de culpa a otras personas que no fueran el (o sea Thor).

Convencer a Harry de que si alguien le preguntaba de donde había oído esas malas palabras debía decir que de Thor, fue sin duda la lucha más grande que había tenido en siglos. Sobre todo porque su hijo era absolutamente adorable y cuando él hacia la prueba de preguntarle de donde había eso, él contestaba muy orgulloso "papi lo dijo" y Loki en esos momentos quería fundirse en un charco de baba por lo tierno que se veía con sus ojitos brillantes y por el orgullo que su hijo sentía de él. Pero después de muchos abrazos, besos y la promesa de doble ración de postre (que diría que es un premio de consolación por el trauma que su hijo sufrió al oír semejantes palabras de Thor, dudaba que su madre se opusiera) y un nuevo juguete (si, su hijo a su tierna edad era un negociador implacable) lo consiguió y era el momento de empezar con el plan.

 ***Little Harry***

Estaban todos cenando de manera tranquila, el Rey Odín y la Reina Frigga estaban junto con sus dos hijos y su adorable nieto. Cuando de repente oyeron algo que produjo un silencio ensordecedor en la sala

-Mierda

Frigga estaba por regañar a Thor o Loki por maldecir de nuevo, cuando se quedó pasmada al notar que la voz había sido la de su pequeño nieto.

-¿Qué dijiste cariño?- pregunto con una calma que no sentía.

-Mierda- volvió a repetir el pequeño.

Bueno ahora sin duda estaba molesta y por la mirada de su esposo y su hijo Loki tampoco estaba complacido -¿Dónde oíste eso querido?

-Tío Thor lo dijo- contesto después de un largo momento, de aparente pensamiento.

Y en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Thor con dagas en los ojos. Para empeorar la situación el pequeño decidió hablar nuevamente.

-¿Qué significa eso abuelita?

Y nuevamente silencio.

 ***Little Harry***

Loki no podía parar de reír, fue sin duda mejor de lo que esperaba, no esperaba que Harry sacara la palabra en el momento de la cena, la cara de su madre y padre de horror fue suficiente para casi estallar en carcajadas en ese mismo momento y la cara de Thor al verse culpable era algo que traería alegría por mucho tiempo. Aunque dudo por un momento, cuando su hijo se quedó pensando por un momento, sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al pensar que diría que fue de él y después para completar el engaño tuvo que mantenerse serio (algo muy difícil, cuando lo que deseas es carcajearte) y fulminar con la mirada a Thor (aunque eso no había sido difícil en lo absoluto).

Todavía podía oír los regaños de su madre desde aquí. Thor sin duda estaba siendo regañado por todo y no podía esperar a ver el castigo que su madre le imponía.

Sin duda la vida desde que su pequeño había llegado era cada vez más buena. Lo amaba y deseaba que todos los días fueran así de divertidos.

 ***Little Harry***

Harry estaba en su cuarto jugando con sus nuevos juguetes nuevos (Loki le había comprado muchos, después de que todo saliera tan bien), había comido doble pedazo de pastel y sus abuelos le habían dado muchos besos y abrazos y le habían pedido que no repitiera esa palabra de nuevo mientras prometían más regalos, al mismo tiempo que regañaban ferozmente a su tío por tal lenguaje frente a un joven impresionable (que había sido muy entretenido y divertido) y luego su papi le había comprado muchos juguetes y le dio muchos más abrazos y halagos por ser un chico tan listo y solo por hacer algo que papi le dijo, sin duda la vida era buena. Talvez culpar a su tío de todo, como papi sugirió, no era mala idea después de todo. Ya lo pensaría mejor por mientras seguiría jugando.

 **-Fin del capítulo-**

¡Aquí esta! ¡Yay! Ok, espero les guste saludos a todos, los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Gracias a supergirl xD, Xyori Nadeshiko, alisopsie, setsuna-GW, lavida134, irrealiti13, Yoshimi Dragneel, Alice De Oz y TsukihimePrincess por sus comentarios, que bueno que les guste y gracias por su apoyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki estaba fastidiado ¿Cómo rayos termino aquí, entre pilas y pilas de ropa? No recordaba haberle comprado tanta a su bebe, claro era su hijo y merecía solo lo mejor de lo mejor, pero eso no quiere decir que tuviera esa cantidad de ropa, era simplemente obsceno.

Ahora que lo pensaba, muy rara vez su hijo había repetido un conjunto y los únicos que repetía era los que más le gustaban como esa playera negra con una serpiente animada parecida a su fiel mascota. Si, de esa prenda jamás se olvidaría, primero porque su madre había gruñido (si, ¡gruñido!) cuando la vio, alegando que un niño no debería vestir de negro y también porque Harry había montado un berrinche peor que cuando quería quedarse con su mascota (y eso todavía le daba escalofríos) y al ver que eso no funcionaba se puso a llorar, como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia del mundo, aunque tenía que admitir que había sido hilarante ver a su madre en estado de pánico, al darse cuenta de eso y en seguida le prometió el cielo, mar y las estrellas (casi de forma literal) para que se calmara y al final Harry se salió con la suya, se quedó con la dichosa playera, con una gran bolsa de dulces y con una promesa para poder elegir su ropa, desde que él era un niño grande (en su propia opinión).

También estaban sus pijamas onesies: la del pingüino, las de osos (todas las especies de osos que encontró adorables), la del unicornio azul y la favorita de Harry la del dragón verde; todos acordaron que era la mejor también ya que cuando la usaba, Harry se ponía a "rugir" y hacia sus manos como garras para mostrar su ferocidad, otra cosa que todos (si, eso incluía a su padre, muy a vergüenza suya) encontraban algo encantador.

Volviendo al tema de importancia, su hijo tenía demasiada ropa, seguro él era un príncipe, pero al lado del vestuario de Harry parecía un plebeyo con casi nada, y eso es lo que lo había metido en este predicamento.

Había planeado un día de campo con Harry y como su madre no estaba le toco preparar la maleta a él (el por ningún motivo lo llamaría pañalera y Harry lanzaría un berrinche diciendo que él no es un bebe para necesitar eso), siguiendo la lista que dejo para esos casos, porque su madre le ayudaba a preparar la maleta de Harry cada que salían, después de que en una ocasión se había olvidado de los pañales y bueno le daba vergüenza admitir que tuvo que regresar corriendo a casa (él se podía teletransportar pero claro en medio del pánico se olvidó de ese detalle) porque su bebe se ponía irritable cuando estaba mucho tiempo con el pañal sucio, ese día todo el mundo lo había visto correr como alma que lleva el diablo con su hijo sostenido lo más lejos de su cuerpo (porque a pesar de llevar tiempo con él, todavía no se acostumbraba a su olor y después de todo que le daban de comer a su hijo ¿cadáveres? ¿Carne en mal estado? Porque para solo comer papilla y leche eso olía peor que una alcantarilla de los mortales). Su hijo sin proponérselo estaba arruinando su reputación de chico malo.

La cosa había empezado simple la lista decía que necesitaba agua, toallitas húmedas (el mejor invento de la humanidad en su "humilde" opinión, porque de algún modo su hijo siempre terminaba terriblemente sucio), snacks (chocolate como premio o incentivo para su pequeño y más comida saludable), ropa de cambio en caso de que pasara algún incidente y en ese momento fue que empezó el problema, pensó que era fácil pero después de ver los cerros de ropa de su hijo, de alguna forma se convirtió en una hazaña, pensó preguntándole a su hijo, pero a él solo le gustaba su playerita negra y necesitaba más que eso. Y por eso se encontraba en este dilema.

Loki antes de tener a su pequeñin pensaba que era estúpido que una persona cargara con tantas cosas, pero sin duda eran todas necesarias, con las veces que los niños terminaban sucios (tal vez por eso tenía tanta ropa) y agradecía que a él no le tocara lavarla, sin duda eso sí sería duro, curiosamente a los sirvientes no les molestaba (claro todo el mundo adoraba a su pequeño). Y si bien el no andaría en con un cochecito o portabebés como había visto que los mortales llevaban, sin duda la cangurera era algo que había sido muy práctico en su tiempo, ya que dejaba sus dos manos libres y a su hijo a la vista y… no se suponía que el supiera esas cosas. Por todo lo bueno era Loki, Dios de la travesura, era un ser hecho de genialidad y maldad, no debería saber las cosas que son prácticas y necesarias para un bebe, él debía inspirar pavor y respeto entre los suyos, no ser una ama de casa (admitía que eso era un trabajo muy duro y ahora respetaba un poco más a todas la madres, aunque él nunca fuera a admitirlo abiertamente). Era tan triste como cambian las cosas, pero sin duda ver la sonrisa de Harry hacia que todo valiera la pena, inclusive a costa de su reputación, muy a su pesar.

Al final Loki decidió que elegiría la ropa que se viera más nueva y más tierna, cosa que resulto ser difícil, pero no tanto como había sido en un principio. ¡Y listo¡ estaba con su maleta hecha y preparado para salir.

-Papi- lo llamo la voz de Harry

-¿Qué paso?- contesto inmediatamente, sorprendido de que tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto a su hijo acercarse, mentalmente se reprendió por bajar la guardia, algún peligro podría acechar y andaba en lalalandia.

-¿Por qué tengo tanta dopa?- interrogó inclinando lindamente su cabecita.

-Eso quisiera saber, no recuerdo haberte comprado tanta ropa.

-Los abuelo y el tío, tamben me degaladon mucha- aporto el pequeño.

Claro, debió suponerlo. Sus padres le regalarían a su pequeño heredero tanta ropa para poner a otras personas en vergüenza. Internamente Loki estaba rodando los ojos.

-¡No podemos degalal-la*?- interrumpió de nuevo sus pensamientos

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto Loki.

-Sí, ¿no podemos degalal-la a los niños que están solitos y no tiene mucho?- dijo Harry con un pequeño puchero.

Loki negaría mil veces, que en ese momento casi se le sale una lagrima. Bien él era un tramposo y travieso, pero le conmovía inmensamente que su pequeño fuera de esa manera, tan bueno y caritativo y con un inmenso corazón, era tan fácil amarlo.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

-Bueno yo tengo mucha cosa y los otlos niños están solitos y no tienen mucho, cleo que los halia felices, aunque sea un poquito- dijo mientras juntaba sus deditos índice y pulgar, para mostrar la cantidad.

-Claro Haraldr, me haces muy orgulloso- dijo Loki sin poder evitarlo y es que posiblemente hiciera lo que hiciera su pequeño siempre seria su orgullo.

-Además de hacel felices a los niños, después los abuelos me pueden complal mas- respondió con una sonrisa astuta.

Si, ese era su pequeño, amable, con una corazón de oro y un cerebro que heredo de él. Al final verlo sonreír siempre seria su dicha y alegría.

 **-Fin del capítulo-**

*Se supone que la palabra es regalarla dicho de una manera infantil. Algunos niños no pueden pronunciar la "R" muy bien o es lo que le pasa a mis primos y sobrinos.

Y bueno aquí está el capítulo, espero les guste. Perdonen los errores de ortografía. Muchos saludos a todos.


End file.
